Alliance Bingo Battle 42
.png |start jst=12:00 October 24 2019 |end jst=22:59 October 29 2019 | Renee |Rank Reward | |Rank Reward | Fox Morga |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Renard |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Persimmon |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Cornutus |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 42nd Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the Haunt and the Halloween Party event. The 42nd Alliance Bingo Battle has begun!! Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■Event Details The event will only be held for a limited time. Battle against multiple Alliances and aim for Bingo with the members of your Alliance! ▼Participation Requirements You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ※For more details, please refer to the How to play an Alliance Bingo Battle event announcement. ■Event Schedule 12:00 on October 24th ー 22:59 on October 29th (JST) ※Total of 6 days. 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ■ LR RENEE reward card added! LR RENEE reward card possesses a turn skip skill! ※For more details about LR RENEE, please tap the Details Page button on the "Ring Exchange" announcement. ■Halloween cards reissued for a limited time! Old Halloween cards will be reissued and will will be available in the Ring Exchange! LR NINRIL will be included! This card possesses a skill that deals DMG multiple times! Don't miss the chance to obtain cute and powerful cards! ■New Alliance Notice Board Stamps! In celebration of Valkyrie's 6.5th Year Anniversary, new demon minister stamps have been added! Alliances that are rank 21st and above can use the new demon minister stamps! A total of 8 stamps have been added! The higher the Alliance rank, the more stamps can be used! For more details, please go to the Alliance Notice Board screen. ■Individual Point Reward Reach certain numbers of individual point and obtain individual point rewards. Accumulate points and obtain extravagant rewards! ※For more details about your individual point rewards, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Individual Point Rewards tab. ■Individual Rank Reward Compete against other users for rankings based on your total accumulated individual points. Get into high ranks and obtain Rebirth materials, exclusive event cards and other extravagant rewards! ※For more details about your individual rank rewards, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Individual Rankings tab. ■Ring Exchange Collect Rings from Bingo battles and exchange them for old Bingo Battle and other exclusive event cards! ※For details about the Ring Exchange, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Ring Exchange tab. ■Double Point Days! 8:00 October 26th ー 22:59 October 26th (JST) 8:00 October 29th ー 22:59 October 29th (JST) During the periods above, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Accumulate points as much as you can and aim for high ranks! ■Caution • Please note that it is not possible to withdraw/expel members from an Alliance from the start of the first round of the Alliance Bingo Battle to 24 hours after the end of the final round. We hope you enjoy this event! Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times